Flaschendrehen
by MonaLisa20
Summary: Zelos gets bored at a party "Let's play spin the bottle!" He grinned.  Sparks may fly where you least expect them to.  Lloyd/Genis  One-shot!


Hello again, my darlings!

Here's a one-shot from the factory for all of you Lloyd/Genis fans out there (_please_ tell me I'm not the only one!)

_Info on this one:_

**Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the new world**_  
><em>

**Title:** Flaschendrehen

**Rating: **since spin the bottle is a T game . . . this'll be a T story ;P

**Pairings: **Lloyd/Genis

**Genre: **Romance

**W****ARNING:** Shounen ai alert! Shounen ai alert! Lloyd/Genis alert! Lloyd/Genis alert! If you don't like them together . . . don't say I didn't warn you!

I really hope you enjoy this! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>FLASCHENDREHEN<strong>

* * *

><p>This had been a stupid idea.<p>

Nobody was even having fun! Why were they still playing? Was Zelos really that good at persuasion? Genis wondered.

It was Presea's fifteenth birthday and they all had decided to throw her a surprise party at Zelos's mansion.

The party had been okay for the most part. It was just them talking and eating birthday cake (which Emil had carefully decorated with doves made of frosting). Raine had to excuse herself early since she had some essays to grade. Regal also left early saying he had an important business meeting the next morning and needed to rest.

And Zelos was _bored_.

And that's why he suddenly stood up from the fancy burgundy couch, instructed everyone to seat around the coffee table, and declared-

"Let's play spin the bottle!" He grinned and sat cross-legged on the floor. He placed a dark bottle of Palma Potion on the center of the small wooden table.

Everyone stared.

"Um, what's spin the bottle?" Colette asked with curiosity. Sheena blushed.

"Oh? You've never played before, my little angel?"

"I haven't. But it sounds like fun! I didn't bring a bottle, though. Can I still play without one?" Colette asked innocently.

"Um, no. Colette-" Sheena said flustered, reaching for the blonde chosen.

"But of course you can!" Zelos ran a hand through his red hair "We only need _one _bottle to play!" He pointed at the empty Palma Potion.

"And we just . . . spin it?" Emil tilted his head to the side "Doesn't sound that fun at all" He mumbled.

"Come on, Emil!" Lloyd patted the blonde on the back "I bet it will be! What is the game about, Zelos?" Lloyd turned to stare at the chosen.

"It's a kissing game!" Zelos smiled widely "You spin the bottle and then you must kiss the person to whom the bottle points. It's pretty simple!"

Everyone stared- _again_.

"Kiss!" Marta sinsonged eagerly and looked at Emil.

"Kiss . . .?" Presea cocked her head to one side.

"That's right, my little beauty!" Zelos nodded enthusiastically. "And since you and shorty are now fifteen, you two can play, too!"

"I'm not short!" Genis retorted furiously.

"That's right, Zelos!" Lloyd furrowed his eyebrows "Genis has grown a whole inch this year!"

Genis nodded "I sure did!"

While the others asked more questions about the game-or voiced complaints in Sheena's case-Genis glanced at Lloyd. They both smiled at each other; Genis with the tiniest smile and Lloyd with a crooked grin. Genis suddenly felt himself get all gooey. He quickly averted his gaze frowning.

His mind churned. Why was he feeling like that around Lloyd lately? Was he going through some sort of phase? He shook his head to clear it.

So in the end, they all agreed-somewhat reluctantly- to play.

It started alright. The rules set where clear enough: they would kiss whomever the bottle had pointed. On. The. Lips. No exceptions!

And to give them more privacy-and add to the _romance_, as Marta had said dreamily- they would go inside a closet that was on the room. Perfectly clear.

And it really had started alright!

Zelos spun the bottle-

Sheena.

Nervously, she stood up and they both walked towards the closet. Actually, Sheena walked and Zelos pranced (he came out with a big, glowing, red hand printed on his cheek, though).

But things went downhill from there.

Colette spun the bottle-

Emil.

Marta's eyes widened angrily. And even if Emil swore Colette had only given him the shortest, briefest, peck on the lips, she kept a possessive grasp around his arm and stared at the chosen with jealousy for the rest of the night.

"Okay, shorty, your turn!" Zelos handed Genis the bottle.

"Don't call me short!" He narrowed his deep blue eyes. He grabbed the bottle and quickly twirled it.

It spun.

And spun.

And spun.

It stopped-

_Lloyd_.

Genis insides flipped.

"Well, well, well" Zelos smirked "Isn't this interesting?"

Genis and Lloyd eyed each other nervously "Can he spin it again?" Lloyd asked.

"Rules are rules" Zelos replied "We all kissed who we had to kiss"

"But-" Genis gulped.

"Come on, Zelos!" Sheena slapped the red head in the back of the head "Don't be like that! Let Genis spin the bottle again!"

"Yeah, Genis. Here" Lloyd handed the Palma Potion back to Genis.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't tell me you're going to chicken out, Lloyd! It's just a kiss, after all"

"But we-I, uh . . ." Lloyd started.

"And here I thought Lloyd the Great was braver than that" Zelos's smirk widened. "C'mon, man. Don't be a sissy!"

"I'm not!" Lloyd frowned and pounded his fist against the table. He stood up with determination and grabbed Genis's hand to drag him to the closet.

"Lloyd, wait-"Genis managed.

. . .

Lloyd closed the door behind them and stared at Genis. Inside the poorly-lit closet it smelled like a combination of rain and cinnamon gum. Genis stared at Lloyd uneasily. Was he really going to kiss him? And why did he found himself _wanting_ Lloyd to kiss him? It didn't make any sense.

"We can just wait here a bit and then tell them we did kiss . . ." Genis offered "They won't know we didn't. It's not like they can see us" He said matter-of-factly.

Lloyd shifted from one foot to the other "Hm" He mused "I guess so" He scratched his nape.

"What's the matter?" Genis asked "Wait," his eyes widened "you _were_ going to kiss me?" his heart pitter-pattered.

"N-No!" Lloyd's cheeks got slightly redder "Okay, I was. But that's how the game goes! Not doing it would be cheating" He frowned.

"It's not like they will find out, Lloyd" Genis said.

"Dwarven vow number eleven: Lying is the first step down the path of thievery" Lloyd nodded.

Genis felt the corners of his mouth curl up into a smile. It was so much like Lloyd to say that. _'But does that mean . . .?'_ he frowned somewhat confusedly getting what the brunette was saying.

"So . . . are you saying we should k-kiss?" Genis felt a warm, prickly rush. What was wrong with him? Lloyd was his best friend! Why was he feeling like this?

Lloyd nodded "I think we should"

". . ."

". . . O-okay . . ." Genis lips trembled.

There was an awkward pause.

They both stood there eyeing each other; not sure if the kiss was really going to happen. Genis could hear the muffled voices of their friends outside. Apparently Marta was confronting Colette about something (about Emil, most likely).

Lloyd took a step forward, then another, until he was right next to his friend. Genis could see slightly lighter flecks of brown in Lloyd's chocolate brown eyes. He caught Lloyd's scent which smelled like cut grass and bread. Genis half-wanted to take a step back, half-wanted to take another step forward; but his feet simply couldn't move. Lloyd stared at him intently and Genis waited impatiently for him to do . . . _something_. What exactly, he wasn't sure; but anxiety was killing him. Fine, it wasn't really _killing_ him, but it was uncomfortable at least.

"It's alright" Lloyd said. His warm breath tickled Genis's skin; he shivered.

Lloyd placed his hands on top of Genis's shoulders, closed his eyes, bent and kissed him right on the lips. Genis's eyes shot open and then slid close as well. He kissed back with his arms hanging awkwardly to his sides. Tingles ran down his body.

The kiss only lasted a moment and then they parted.

"W-well" Genis stammered "There. We did it" His cheeks were aflame "Now, let's go back" He strode to the exit and grabbed the cold doorknob.

"Genis?" Lloyd asked "Can I . . . can I kiss you again?"

Genis whirled around. He gaped at Lloyd. _What_ did he say? "W-wha-" He swallowed "Excuse me?"

Lloyd bit his bottom lip. "Can I kiss you again?" He repeated.

Genis's heart fluttered-or maybe actually stopped; he couldn't really tell. They had already kissed like Zelos had told them to for that stupid game. So now, doing it again . . . what would it mean? Did Lloyd really want to kiss him again? Did _he_ want to kiss Lloyd again?

Yes. Yes he did.

Lloyd was staring at him still waiting for an answer. Genis walked trance-like towards him. "Do you really want to . . .?" He asked, locking his azure eyes with Lloyd's brown ones. His skin prickled with adrenaline.

"I do" Lloyd nodded without hesitation, pushing silver hair out of Genis's eyes.

They just stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Genis then stood on his tiptoes, put his hands against Lloyd's chest and pressed his thin lips against the brunette's. He pulled his lips away almost instantly but didn't move an inch from Lloyd. He kissed him again. Lloyd kissed back just as eagerly and when Genis finally pulled away from him, he quickly grabbed the boy by his waist and pulled him back to meet his lips again. Genis melted into his lips.

Lloyd's mouth was soft. The brunette held on to the back of Genis's neck and kissed him harder. They parted their lips and Genis felt Lloyd's tongue glide into his mouth. Genis trembled excitedly and ran his hands across Lloyd's back. Lloyd pressed him against the wall. A few shirts fell off the hangers. Their tongues brushed against each other. Lloyd rubbed the small of Genis's back as he grazed his lips across his friend's jaw line. It sent chills down Genis's spine.

Lloyd kissed his neck. Genis threw his head back and a moan escaped his lips. Lloyd groaned and licked the pulse point on Genis's neck.

The sound of a door being forcefully shut broke them out of their daze. It came from outside. Someone had probably left the room (or entered. Or something). Genis jumped away from Lloyd as if he was loaded with electricity.

"Um . . ." Genis started, not sure of what to say.

"So . . ." Lloyd trailed off.

Genis eyed the door nervously "We should probably go back"

"Yeah" Lloyd nodded but didn't move.

"Yeah" Genis echoed.

They just stood there awkwardly, both waiting for the other to say something first. Lloyd took a deep breath and stared at Genis's eyes. "I don't want to play spin the bottle anymore" He said "Or ever again"

Genis lowered his eyes. His heart sank. Was Lloyd saying he regretted kissing him? Had Lloyd been _playing _just now? The thought stung and Genis couldn't mask the disappointment in his eyes.

"S-Sure, Lloyd . . ." He said unenthusiastically. Now he really wanted to get out of that closet and just . . . run away.

"I don't want anyone else to kiss you" Lloyd said softly. There was the slightest scarlet hue across his cheeks.

". . . What do you mean?" Genis asked.

"I-uh" Lloyd frowned. He pressed his lips together in concentration "Agh!" He scratched his head in frustration "I just can't explain it!"

Genis couldn't help but smile at this. Lloyd could be really . . . _cute_ sometimes.

Lloyd sighed and stared at him "I just . . . Genis, you are my best friend"

Genis nodded "I know that. You're my best friend, too, Lloyd"

Lloyd didn't say anything for a moment. "Can we-" He said suddenly "Can we be more?"

"More?" Genis tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah" Lloyd nodded looking serious "Can I be the only one to kiss you from now on?"

Genis blinked "The only one to . . .? Oh! You mean-!" Genis blushed.

"Yeah" Lloyd nodded again. Genis stared wide-eyed.

"Only if you want to, of course! I . . . I won't push you to do anything you don't want to do-"

"O-okay" Genis replied quickly. He lowered his head and his blush deepened. Lloyd eyed him questioningly "Huh?"

"I'm saying yes, Lloyd" Genis said "Let's, um . . . Let's just kiss each other from now on"

Lloyd grinned. He grabbed Genis's hand and squeezed it "C'mon. Let's go back"

. . .

"Look who finally came out of the closet!" Zelos chuckled.

Genis and Lloyd looked around the empty room still holding hands.

"Did everyone leave already?" Lloyd ignored Zelos's comment-or double meaning joke? - and eyed him with confusion.

"Well, yeah" Zelos said "It was spin the bottle! Not _forty_ minutes in heaven, man" He rolled his blue-gray eyes "They're downstairs. Presea's opening her presents" He added and walked to the door "There's also dinner if you're hungry or whatever" He said and left the room.

"Forty minutes in heaven . . .?" Lloyd asked Genis once Zelos left the room "Is that another game?"

"I don't know" Genis shrugged "But . . . I think it's okay if we don't"

He smiled.

_Ca c'est le fin_

* * *

><p>And that's it! Thank you so much for taking the time to read it! I know it's an unusual pairing (I've found it's not that popular) but I just happen to <em>looove<em> Lloyd/Genis!

I hope you liked it! And if you did, would you please review? It'd be awesome!

**~MonaLisa**


End file.
